The present invention pertains generally to a tubular insert for securement within a bowling ball to receive and cushion a bowler's finger.
Known in the present art are various types of bowling ball inserts of the pad type for securement within the ball finger openings. Typical of such pad type inserts are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,469,268; 2,646,985; 2,708,578; 2,968,484; 2,983,511; 3,342,488 and 3,963,238.
More pertinent is that prior art disclosing tubular shaped inserts such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,199; 2,844,375; 3,012,783; 3,129,002; 3,148,881; 3,316,588; 3,416,796; 3,454,440 and 3,861,681. Of the immediately foregoing patents most pertinent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,199 which discloses a tubular, resilient insert for securement within a bowling ball and having a cylindrical inside surface with the insert having a lubricant added during insert manufacture. The cylindrical insert is of a constant wall thickness, and is retained in place by means of a shoulder formed on the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,375 discloses a bowling ball finger grip device wherein a rotatable finger receiving cavity of a ball insert is axially offset from the insert axis for the purpose of providing adjustable spacing between the finger and thumb openings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,002 discloses finger and thumb inserts of rigid construction having cylindrical inner wall surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,588 discloses an insert for bowling balls configured to the lengthwise shape of the finger or thumb inserted therein but having flat finger contactible surfaces. The same is true for U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,440. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,681 discloses a bowling ball insert of complex structure enabling adjustment of both the span plane and the pitch of finger receiving sockets.